Document 1 (JP 2011-119228 A) discloses a conventional blinking device which is a hybrid relay. This conventional example includes a mechanical contact switch whose contacts are to be opened and closed by a driver, and a semiconductor switch connected in parallel with this contact switch. Further, a power supply path for supplying power from an AC power source to a load includes a parallel circuit of a first power supply path including the contact switch and a second power supply path including the semiconductor switch.
In a process of starting power supply from the AC power source to the load, first the semiconductor switch is turned on, and therefore power supply from the AC power source to the load is started. After the contact switch is turned on, power is supplied from the AC power source to the load through the contact switch, and the semiconductor switch is turned off.
To independently start and end power supply to multiple loads, the conventional example disclosed in document 1 includes multiple circuits (four circuits) each including a mechanical contact switch and a semiconductor switch. The contact switches and the semiconductor switches of these four circuits are mounted on the same face of one printed wiring board, and are accommodated in a case which is a synthetic resin molding product.
However, to mount the contact switches and the semiconductor switches of the multiple circuits on the same face of one printed wiring board as with the conventional example disclosed in document 1, it may be necessary to increase a size of the printed wiring board. Such an increase in a size of the printed wiring board is likely to cause an increase a size of the case for accommodating the printed wiring board.